The Matchmake & Detective Agency
by The Dirfting Cloud
Summary: Join Hungary, Belgium, Liechtenstein, Singapore, Canada and Italy on an adventure of matchmaking and crime solving along with their boss, Japan! *Note: I do not own Hetalia, songs, electronic devices and anything invented already.*
1. Chapter : Intro!

There was a small mansion resting in the cold plains deep within the forest of flowers and trees of all types. That peculiar mansion is the Match Make Station, where singles where helped into a relationship to couples hired to find proofs to their relationship and to solving crimes. Though their company may be match making, it is also regarded as a detective agency.

Its fellow members are: Liechtenstein, Singapore, Canada, Belgium, Hungary and Italy, four girls (Liechtenstein, Singapore, Belgium and Hungary) and two boys (Canada and Italy). And its boss: Japan!

This is the story of the match makers and their clients.

"I have returned with the evidence." A raven-headed girl tossed the pictures on the table.

"Good job, Singapore! I wonder how you do it." The ash haired woman picked up the photos. Her green eyes scanned the pictures diligently.

_This here tall and wielding a frying pan woman is Hungary, she is the company's counsellor with an office of her own. Though she is the precious member who advises couples who are lost, she is still a detective. She is a fujoshi._

"That's because the target is very easy to spot." Singapore reasoned.

_This petite, red eyed girl is Singapore. She is the agency's cutest detective who quickly gets work done within a blink of an eye. Though she might be seen as a workaholic, she is actually a gaming introvert._

"These are some high-quality pictures!" the blonde girl observed over Hungary's shoulders. Hungary generously passed the photos to the green eyed girl.

_This girl, whose adorability is second to the first, is Liechtenstein. She is Hungary's assistant in Counselling but a detective no least. She gets along with the members very well however she often chided Singapore of her unhealthy lifestyle. She is a very caring and mature girl._

"Canada, I want some pancakes!" Singapore glided to the blonde male.

_His name is Canada; he makes very delicious pancakes and maple syrup. He goes on undercover and spy work with most of the members mainly due to his power of observation. He could 'see' a person's true colour just by observing. Third cutest member in the agency._

"No more, Singapore! You've had pancakes almost every day!" Canada bickered worryingly.

"Then I'll have pasta." The Singaporean girl pouted.

Upon hearing the word 'Pasta', the man with a curly antenna stood up from his seat and exclaimed loudly to the whole world, "Passtttaaaa!"

_This man is the agency's best matchmaker, Italy. He is a pasta-loving man whom everyone loves his handmade pastas. Due to his romantic and artistic culture, his suggestion in the setting is very important and taken into consideration. He is a rather carefree man though._

The girls giggled except for Singapore begging Italy for pasta which Italy happily obliged. Besides Italy is much older than Singapore, she is like a younger sister to Italy. Italy patted her head and head to the kitchen with Singapore tailing him. She was going to observe the man cooking.

"How cute, Singapore." The blonde woman stated, "Singapore I think it is best if you wait outside…"

But it was too late; Singapore has emerged into the world of cooking.

_The pretty woman is Belgium. She is the most 'normal' county/city and thus a straight woman. She is an attorney that works for the agency and its' clients. Very dependable and cheery woman, she is the agency's precious lawyer._

"By the way where's boss?" Belgium asked.

A raven-headed man appeared from the entrance with a bag of food supplies, "Here I am Belgium-san. (My back hurts…)"

_That man is Japan, the founder of the matchmaker and detective agency. The members respected him. He works behind the scenes, mostly handling paperwork for what his members had destroyed or something, and gives direction when his precious members are lost. He treats his members as families and is a very responsible man._

"Welcome back!" Singapore neutrally shouted from the kitchen.

"Welcome back, Japan." The girls and the boys greeted.

Japan gently placed the groceries on the desks, "So how was the current job?"

It was Hungary who replied for everyone, "It's going well; Singapore found proof of the poor girl's boyfriend cheating on her."

"What a pity…" Japan shook his head in disappointment.

"At least we saved the girl from living a lie." Liechtenstein added.

"It's better to live honestly than in a lie." Canada said however no one heard him.

Italy poked his head from the kitchen with one hand holding a plate of steaming and delicious pasta decorated with tomato sauce.

"Who wants pasta?" he asked happily.

The matchmakers approached the kitchen and grabbed their plates and fair share of pasta cooked by the expert. The table was full of laughs and manners.

It was a normal day for the matchmaker and detective agency crew.


	2. Chapter 2: America!

The sky was beaming bright blue, the clouds were lazily drifting about and the sun was smiling gaily and there was a customer knocking upon the agency's door!

"A _client_!" Singapore proclaimed dramatically.

"A _client_?!" Hungary stood up abruptly banging her hands on her desk.

The door bell rang again.

Belgium and Liechtenstein halt their tracks and turned sharply to the door with their eyes widen in utter astonishment, "A- A _Client_!?"

"Wait! How the heck could one customer cost this dramatic?" Belgium protested, "And why the heck am I doing it with you gurls!?"

Truth is, Belgium has been caught by the momentum of the dramatic astonishment over one customer. It is very infectious.

The bell rang again.

Canada stared seriously at that door as if he were about to burn a hole while Italy merely went to answer the door with a cheery 'Coming, Ve!'

It had been a long time since they had a customer. And they have been lazing about and doing freelance work just to pay off the bills which is just plain boring. Now, they have a client. Surely the outcome would be excitingly adventurous and maybe, _just_ maybe, sad.

"Hi!" an extremely cheery voice saluted, "The hero has come here to help you!"

Belgium, Hungary, Liechtenstein and Canada sweat dropped while Singapore gave a neutral face and Italy inviting the _hero_ without hesitation.

"Whoa, hold right there, America, we never said we need _your_ help and come here as if this were your home." Hungary stepped in front of the blonde.

"Eh? But your agency seemed to be failing!" America protested.

"As a matter of fact, we're doing fine even without your help." Hungary crossed her arms and her stance became more firm. She wasn't going to move an inch and let the American do as he please in their agency.

"But I have hamburgers!" America whined.

Singapore's blood red eyes widen. Knowing Singapore, Hungary immediately swirled around and commanded the two females behind her to grab hold of Singapore but it was too late. Singapore stood in front of America smiling ever so sweetly that white sparkles and lilies bloomed around her.

'When did he get here?' Hungary inquired mentally.

"Please do come in, Mr America and surrender the hamburgers." She said in a honey sweet voice that would make anyone obey.

"But I want to have them for myself!" America hugged his hamburgers protectively.

Singapore kept her smile, "Please do leave, America."

"Let me handle this." Belgium stepped up.

/^ ^/

"I'm sorry." Belgium apologised solemnly.

Her girlfriends patted her back out of pity and kindness. It was hard to battle America since he can't read the atmosphere and is quite stubborn but not to that of Singapore's.

"So what are you here for brother?" Canada offered a cup of Japanese tea.

Japan had made them and the nations loved it.

"I am here to help this agency!" America claimed.

Canada nodded, "I see… So you want to find a soul mate, huh?"

"Where's the burger?" Singapore asked. But she was ignored.

"W- What? N- No! Ne- Never! A hero doesn't need a partner!" America protested. However he was blushing hard.

"But America you're blushing." Liechtenstein stated.

"Yea and Batm*n had Rob*n as his partner in crime." Singapore added.

Both Liechtenstein and Singapore nodded in approval and sipped the tea in sync.

"America, I've known you for a long time and I am your brother, just tell the truth." Canada said gently.

America stared at him with a 'you-can't-be-serious-face'. Then, finally, he broke out of his trance.

"F- Fine, you got me Matt," America avoided eye contact with the crew, "I want a partner."


	3. Chapter 3: America! Part 2

Singapore was off playing her guitar while the others listened and admired her musical skills. It was an entertainment for the Singaporean and the other nations. While she strummed her guitar to the song 'Superman' by Ryder Lynn, they noticed a devilish glint in her eyes. Finally when the song reached its end, she picked up the pace and strummed again.

"Do you love Taiwan-Jiejie?

Or Father England?" she sang.

Belgium, Hungary, Canada and Liechtenstein heaved a sigh. They knew it.

"Do you like brother Canada as well?

Do please take a pick,

But I think Taiwan-Jiejie would be your choice!" she glided the pick on the strings and let it vibrate. Singapore looked up and saw the blushes on Canada and America.

"Singapore!" Japan entered the scene fuming.

Singapore seemed tensed and her mischievous smirk and evil glint disappeared.

"How many times have I told you not to tease guests and clients? Do you know how …" Japan begun lecturing the girl. The members knew better than to interrupt Japan while he was lecturing and as someone as adorable as a bunny and cheeky as a money, Singapore deserved a good long lecture.

"Leaving Japan and Singapore aside, lets' get started shall we?" Hungary flashed a smile.

Liechtenstein looked worryingly at Singapore. Belgium noticing Liechtenstein's gaze assured her that Singapore will be fine.

The group (excluding Japan and Singapore) settled down on the couch with America sitting along on the opposite couch. He was separated from the matchmaking crew by a coffee table. On the table was a list of possible candidates: Taiwan, Belarus, England, Canada and Japan.

"What's this?" America asked, munching on a hamburger.

"A list of candidates and their bio," Belgium replied picking the papers up, "Now there are three questions we will ask you."

America nodded.

"Do you have feelings for your brother?" Hungary looked intensely at him.

"No." it was a very fast reply. No hesitation, no second thoughts.

"England?" Liechtenstein added.

"Nope, who would like that tea jerk?" America's blue eyes were very earnest.

Belgium eliminated Canada and England. She placed the files neatly back into the cabinet by her desk.

"What about Japan, America?" Belgium shouted over.

There was a momentary pause before America answered, "Nope."

Again, earnestness was in his eyes. Belgium picked up Japan's files and slipped it in the 'J' category. Now that his family and Japan were eliminated, they have two women left which disappointed Hungary's 'imaginations' but never the least, she will assist in finding a partner for their client.

"What do you think of Belarus?" Italy asked.

Liechtenstein had informed that America and Belarus are just good friends and that Belarus's interest is her older brother, Russia. But just to be sure, they added Belarus.

"I think of her as a little sister." He said frankly.

They searched for an expression but all they found where an honest face. They glanced at Canada for any hidden emotions however he only shook his head. America was oblivious to their actions.

"I guess it's just Taiwan…" Liechtenstein said.

Suddenly, America choked on a piece of hamburger and his face was as red as a tomato. They were shocked but Hungary, having a good reflex, immediately went to help America. Italy started flinging his hands frantically and shouting for his partner, Germany. Liechtenstein panicked in her seat and Belgium went to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water.

Japan and Singapore? Japan was busy lecturing and Singapore was busy getting lectured.

/^ ^/

"Singapore!" the brown haired girl had a look of astonishment but was quickly overcome. She bear hugged the smaller nation, "Meimei, why didn't you tell me you were coming? China and the rest will be delighted to see you!"

"Aiyah, meimei, why are you so noisy in the morning?" a man's sound asked rather sheepishly.

"Yao, Singapore-meimei has returned home!" Taiwan exclaimed.

China, upon hearing the smaller nation's name, snapped out and his eyes widen in delight.

"Everyone, wake up, Singapore has returned home!" China shouted excitingly.

_'Argh, I shouldn't have come here_,' Singapore complained in her mind, _'But noooo. Japan had paperwork to do! I wanna go back to my land and play games!_'

/^ ^/

"I wonder if Singapore is doing fine." Liechtenstein thought aloud.

"She will," it was Canada who answered, "She's a tough nation."

"Oh sorry, I didn't know that I was thinking aloud." Liechtenstein apologised.

"No worries." Canada gave her a kind smile.

America was lying on the couch. He had passed out and had Liechtenstein and his brother to babysit him. Meanwhile, Belgium and Hungary just sat on their office chairs calming down from the America's accident. Japan had returned to his land to do his nation work. The agency was very quiet and peaceful but it had felt weird. Usually on quiet and slow days like this, Singapore would spend time playing whatever instrument she wanted just because she knew how to play a vast number of instruments.

_Flashback_

"_There is no way I want to go to the ASIA house." Singapore crossed her arms and a bitter look was on her face._

_Canada was asked to ask her in their stead. At times like this, Canada remembered how stubborn his step-sister can be._

"_Oh, come on, you've known Taiwan longer than us." Canada stated._

"_No."_

_Canada paused to time and finally found an answer to end the argument with him being the winner, "Even when I'm willing offer you $100?"_

_He knew his step-sister well._

_End of Flashback_


	4. Chapter 4: America! Part 3

"Where's Japan?" Taiwan asked.

Singapore under the cuddling arms of China replied, "Nation work."

Short, simple and sweet. No lengthy replies from the prodigy country.

A shadow cast over Singapore and she looked up from the ground and found Hong Kong standing tall above her. Singapore was quite conscious of her size but she never let it get to her. Hong Kong extended his arm and warmly patted the girl's soft head and muttered a welcome back to their home. South Korea had invited Singapore to play video games with him however, since Singapore is sort of like a wanted country, they had bickered about who she spent time with. Thailand was chatting happily about politics; it was fun to have a discussion with his little sister.

Singapore was their sister; however she was also the sister of the ASEAN family. She was firstly the sister of the ASEAN family, then step-sister to England and his colonies and after a blood test, found traces of Chinese blood in her. And that was Singapore, littlest and youngest sister to many countries.

"Who do you want to spend time with, Singapore?" China and South Korea asked in union.

"Taiwan-jiejie." She answered… And they respected her decision and the rest of the family went out of the room leaving Taiwan behind in care of Singapore.

Just before closing the door as he left, China added, "30 minutes and it's my turn." And when the door closed, arguments could be heard.

"Do you like my step-brother?" Singapore started the converse.

Taiwan blinked several times. Singapore had a lot of brothers but the main were America and Canada and Hong Kong.

"America," she said, reading her mind, "Do you like him?"

Taiwan blushed madly and stuttered while she denied it and questioned her sister to why she had asked that sort of question.

"Well," Singapore's reply was rather lazy, "I'm at that age you know, I'm a girl and _bound_ to think and _speak_ of _that_ stuff."

Truth is that Singapore hadn't developed that kind of interest. She wasn't interested in the first place. Either ways, Taiwan can't find a comment to combat Singapore's silver tongue.

/^ ^/

"Oh, I see…" Belgium nodded at the phone perched on her ear, "Okay then. Thank you for your hard work… Okay… Bye!"

Belgium put down the phone and turned to face a crowd of eager faces, "It is Singapore. She said her sister was clearly interested in her step-brother."

The crowd enlightened. The moment relief replaced their eagerness; a different air took over the atmosphere in the agency.

"Ve, I'm going to find them a setting!" Italy said heading off to town.

"I'll help America dress up." Belgium suggested, heading off into the wardrobe room.

"I'm going to prepare some precautions!" Hungary glided off.

"I'm going to advise him. I do hope my methods works." Canada faded and turned invisible.

"Italy, I'll help make the reservations!" Liechtenstein ran after him.

Everyone was busy.

This is the Matchmake part of the agency. Taken seriously, they ensure the happiness of their clients and complete the tusk given to them.


	5. Chapter 5: America! Part 4

What was most frustrating to Singapore is that she can't go and observe the date (or tension) between America and Taiwan which happens to be held in a ballroom event hosted by France. Well, it can't be called a date since America and Taiwan didn't know about it.

But Taiwan was smart; Singapore had expected that her sister suspected America to be attending the event.

"_Bao Yu_, come and sit on your big brother's lap." China said.

Bao Yu means Precious Jade. It was a Chinese name given to her by China.

Singapore stared at China was the are-you-serious face but the older brother was oblivious to his sister's stare and continued patting his lap while radiating happiness. And finally Singapore gave in and perched herself on China's lap comfortably.

As much as she wanted to reject the 'offer' she couldn't bring herself to disappoint and sadden her brother, the one that was there in her early childhood years. Besides, she has nothing else to do and it was China's time with her.

/^ ^/

Taiwan appeared in the agency clad in a bright pink ball gown with white lining and pastel pink floral patterns. The skirt of the gown was flared and her brown hair was tied in a loose bun decorated with sparkles and a large pink flower. The style was clearly beautiful and everyone crowded around the beautiful woman.

"You look beautiful, Taiwan!" Belgium praised.

The members (except for Japan whose still doing his nation work and Canada with his brother) were fancily dressed with Belgium sporting a lovely lime green gown, Liechtenstein wearing a short-sleeved white and maroon red dress and Hungary an elegantly flared dress of black colour, while Italy was clad in a tuxedo.

"Now let's go, we're going to be late." Hungary claimed.

Italy had asked Germany to fetch them to France's ballroom event which was a great convenience. The sound of a car buzz can be heard outside, signalling the arrival of Germany. They approached the silver coloured car and the car window immediately scrolled down revealing Germany in a grey suit. However there was something weird about his face…

"What's wrong, Germany?" Italy asked.

"Ah… My brother, he um, is attending France's event with us." Germany said hesitantly.

They opened the back door and peeked. There a drunken Prussia holding a bottle of beer waved at them.

"Get the show on the road already!" Prussia shouted.

Putting aside the fact that Prussia was in their current transport, the car, they got in with the pattern being (from left to right): Prussia, Hungary, Liechtenstein, Taiwan and Belgium. Italy went to sit in the front seat.

There was an awkward silence from the back seat while the two in the front were oblivious to that fact.

Finally, after what seemed like a millennium, they finally reached their destination.

Parking the car, they made their way inside walking on the red carpet while being adored and charmed by their handsomeness and prettiness. The ballroom was elegantly decorated; there was a large chandelier in the middle of the circular room, a small stage were famous and expert instrument players played, the second level filled with antique chairs and tables and the floor made with marble polished to the point of seeing ones' reflections.

It was expected of France to make it romantic and beautiful and it was also expected of Italy to make it as a romance setting for their _targets_.

"Canada here," Hungary and the rest heard him. They were wearing microphone chips on their ears to communicate with each other. Taiwan, Germany and Prussia hadn't needed one for they obviously won't part of the team.

"I've brought America. His at the food buffet eating." Canada reported.

Belgium turned to the nervous Taiwan, "Taiwan can you wait for me in the backyard, I need you to reserve a place for me to watch the fireworks."

Belgium flashed her cheery smile which Taiwan couldn't refuse. Taiwan made her why towards the yard. Belgium locked eyes with Hungary and nodded.

"Plan 'A' start!" Hungary declared through the chip.

Liechtenstein sat on the chair while drinking tea in a graceful and lady-like manner. Her brother Switzerland was just sitting on the chair opposite of her. He had respected his sister's resolve to work in the agency however if she is faced with danger he would immediately take Liechtenstein out of the job.

"Don't you have work to do?" he asked.

"Yes, I have, dear brother." Liechtenstein looked over the balcony and spotted Taiwan and a man in a fancy uniform approaching her.

"Man approaching Subject at 10:30." She said.

Belgium nearest to the man danced her way through the crowd and went pass the man not before locking eyes at him. Captivated by Belgium, he began following her.

"France is approaching Subject at 6 o'clock." Liechtenstein said.

Switzerland was impressed. His sister only needed one glance and she could see potential 'threats'.

Hungary suddenly appeared behind France with a frying pan in hand.

"Canada, Subject has almost reached the food buffet." She informed.

Canada's eyes sharply searched the crowd and found the Taiwanese looking around the crowd as if she was searching for somebody which was America.

Immediately, Canada whirled back and his attention on his brother again. He knew that his brother won't move away from the table especially when he found something related to burgers.

"I've ordered burgers and they are waiting at the backyard." America's eyes and his lips widened into a smile. And the word that kept on echoing in his mind was 'Burger'.

Leading the way, Canada had decided to use the U-way method whereby they walked pass their subject and disappeared into the crowd then they use the long way to go to their destination. With their distance between them it was unlikely for Taiwan to notice so Canada and his brother set off.

"I need to see a friend so go ahead of me." Canada told him.

"What about the burgers? Don't you want them?"

"No, you can have them."

Taiwan kept her eyes pilled for America but to no avail. Just as she heaved a sigh the brothers walked pass her unnoticed. '_Maybe his not here… No, he might be here…_' she thought sadly and walked off to the backyard. Now that the obstacle had been overcome, Canada left his bother on his own.

"Route clear. Subject is nearing the location." Liechtenstein said and sipped a cup of tea.

"You sure are good." Switzerland praised.

"Thank you, dear brother. It must be because of your teachings." She said sweetly.

"Everyone thank you for your good work." It was Hungary's voice.

Now all they needed to do now is to let fate do its work.


	6. Chapter 6: Judgment

Before I go crazy over my streaming year, I've decided to hold onto my sanity until I've finish with the pair. Dear readers, thank you for reading my fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it. If you have a _suggestion_ in mind for Hetalia pairings, please _feel free_ to _comment_.

_**And I do not own Hetalia! And any other electronic playing devices and songs! Or simply things that had already been invented are not owned or invented by me.**_

* * *

The backyard was quite deserted. Quite a few had stayed and watch the night sky and smell the freshness of the night air. Taiwan admired the sky in its dark blue dress decorated with billions of twinkling stars and the lustful moon at its full brilliance. However it was freezing cold. She shivered as the wind touched her skin.

America was wandering about the yard for hamburgers when he witness Taiwan in distress. She was shivering like a newborn bambi. America wanted to step up and embrace her in his warmth but his body wouldn't obey. 'I'm a hero, I should help her!' he visualized himself hugging Taiwan while she cuddled in his chest. Immediately a red blush appeared on his cheeks and scolded for what he was thinking. That could never happen since Taiwan hadn't taken a liking to him.

As he wanted to do an un-heroic act (A.K.A running away), his blue eyes spotted France approaching the vulnerable Taiwan.

Taiwan sensed a person approaching her with guilty intentions. Immediately her body went into combat mode. The Asian nations had learned various martial arts skills, it's their culture and also for self-defence.

She started wandering to a deserted area, hoping to finish off the person. Then as she was about to turn back and kick the unknown person but a hand grabbed her and pulled her in a shadowed corner.

She was stunned and wanted to scream but a hand had covered her mouth. Her eyes went to identify her capture.

"Shsss!" America hushed her.

The man with the long blonde hair walked passes the corner, his eyes searching for Taiwan. When he was gone, America released his grip on Taiwan. Both of them have a very reddish shade and dared not made eye contact.

"Um… Thank you." Taiwan said.

She had enjoyed America's embrace. It felt warm, comfortable and brings her to ease. She wished that he would never let go but just like Cinderella's dance with the Prince, it was short-lifted by the passing time.

"Well, that's what a hero would do!" America tried making it sound natural which he did well.

The two stood there, waiting one another to make a move.

'Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me…' Taiwan mentally begged but America hasn't seemed to read it or at least he pretended not to.

Taiwan heaved a silent sigh. Calming down her thumping chest, she took the courage and made eye contact with America while smiling brightly. America's heart started beating faster and faster upon seeing her smile.

"Well that's what my hero will do if I have one." Taiwan told him, "I got to go now; Belgium really wanted to see the fireworks from a good spot."

As Taiwan waved goodbye and took a step away from her never-will-be-her-boyfriend America, as she assumed it, America suddenly grabbed her wrist and whirled her around into his arms. He pressed his lips onto Taiwan's. The fireworks burst out flaring beautifully in all colours as they parted.

"I've been in love with you, Taiwan," – her eyes widen in astonishment – "Will you be my girlfriend?"

America had used all of his heart and courage to say this. And now that he had said it, he had hoped that Taiwan would accept him. He wanted to protect her away from the other nations but whenever he saw her, his body turned numb, and when she smiles, his body melts.

Taiwan's brown eyes lit up and her smile widen. Never had she felt so free and light as if a heavy weight has been lifted from her shoulders. Taiwan wrapped her arms around America's neck and hugged him.

"I've been waiting for this!" she said.

America hugged her back, "Then, I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

"How?" Taiwan asked smiling cheeky.

He broke the hug and kissed her. The French called it the French kiss.

/^ ^/

"Ha! I win again!" the Singaporean exclaimed.

South Korea had battled her to various games. So far it's South Korea, 45, Singapore, 49. Both not wanting to be defeated, the games kept on building up.

"Next is this! Japan's new best seller!" South Korea held up the chosen game.

"An Otome game, huh. I'll accept it but I'll definitely win!" she declared.

South Korea placed the game inside the Wii. The blank screen was transformed into a romantic scene.

+After Playing the Otome Game+

"I win! Hahaha!" South Korea cheered.

Singapore faced the ground unable to accept reality that she just lost to a boy on an Otome game that was clearly meant for girls!

"How… could this be!?" she covered her face with her hands.

"That's because you are too confident in your skills, my dear sister," South Korea said gently however he soon took a menacing tone, "And because you're more masculine than other girls!"

It was meant to throw off Singapore but her face turned from stern and defeated to a neutral expression.

"Oh. Okay. The next game please." She sipped a cup of ice-blended bubble tea.

"Okay, how about this one." South Korea was also back from his victorious and devilish self.

Half on their new game, Singapore asked her brother, "I wonder if _she_'s finished her mission yet…"

"_She_'ll finish it even if _her_ lover's there." South Korea assured.

Singapore acknowledged his reply and took the chance to K.O his game character.


	7. Chapter 7: Gender

The agency was the same as always except… Singapore looked different.

"Uh… so you're saying that someone turned you back to normal?" Hungary asked, curious.

Singapore nodded.

"I'm glad that you've returned back to your normal form. Let's give a toast to Singapore!" Canada gave a toast of milk to the young nation.

"I'm so happy that you're back to normal, Singa-kun." Their boss, Japan, gave a toast of tea to his brother.

"To Singapore!" they chorused and gave their little friend a friendly and cheery toast.

"It's not worth it, everyone… But I do appreciate it…" a small pink blush danced on Singapore's cheeks.

Even as a male, Singapore can be so cute! If only he'll express more, the whole agency will be entranced in fluffy-ness or moe-ness as Japan calls it.

Hungary really do enjoy the days of dolling Singapore up with Liechtenstein. And Liechtenstein particularly enjoys it as well since it was dressing up, girls' favourite game.

The guys are somewhat relieved. The moment Singapore was transformed into a girl; she kept on teasing the clients, reasoning that girls are more likely to meddle in love. Now, when he's transformed back to his appropriate gender, the reasoning won't hold him anymore. The males heaved a relieved sigh.

When Singapore sudden transformed back to a boy, his female clothes didn't fit him. They were too big. Heck even when he transformed into a girl, his male clothes were too big as well! It was a good thing that China was present when it happened. He had brought some clothes that he and his siblings wore when they were young and a scrapbook with pictures.

China then just slipped traditional Chinese attire onto Singapore, although Japan wanted Singapore to wear the yutaka… Singapore was kind to promise Japan that he'll wear the yutaka the next day. Singapore had missed wearing yutakas when he was a child until _it_ that is. But he still missed it anyways.

"America probably disturbed England in his ritual again." The male Singaporean commented.

The door bell rang suddenly and England entered the scene. Speak of the devil. England positioned himself on the couch that lay in the middle of the office. England was a regular customer and he always sat on that peculiar sofa.

"I need you to locate a runaway Frenchman." England doesn't beat about the bush when it comes to business, "And I see you're back to normal, Singapore."

Singapore nodded.

* * *

After a prolonged dilemma, I have finally decided to turn Singapore into a male. We all know that Singapore is a female in real life and will be a male in Hetalia so… you know…

Plus, this is the final disclamation, I do not own Hetalia.


	8. Chapter 8: On the case

Being returned back to the right gender and right _age_ was the best thing that had happened to Singapore besides earning money.

When England accidentally transformed him, Singapore got a gender swap and turned a few years older. Now Singapore was in his appropriate human age; 14.

As a congratulation of Singapore's _return_, America sent him a pair of spectacle, which looked identical to the ones he wore, without as much as a letter attached to the case. Even so Singapore wore it.

The group were undercover. Hungary was disguised as a mother holding her two children; Liechtenstein was acting as the elder sister and Singapore was acting as a younger brother. They were all disguised in blonde wigs and make-up to keep the skin pale and change their facial. France was not hard to find. He had left a trail of swooning ladies and that fact was pointed out by Canada's observant eye.

"That's a long trail." The bespectacled Hungary bought her spectacles down her nose and scanned the long trail of evidence with her eyes.

The trail by far was the longest and the lengthiest line of swooning girls to the runaway France. While the trail was still hot they briskly walked towards the perhaps location of their target.

/^ ^/

England was still in the office enjoying the coffee.

"England, do you like Papa France?" Canada asked suddenly that England almost split out his coffee across the table.

"No! Why would I like that frog? Never in a thousand years!" England replied frantically with a deep blush on his face.

Belgium witnessed it and she took a red marker and squabbled an umbrella and two names; France's and England's. Japan had told her about it. Then she passed the red marker to Italy and he drew heart-shapes over the umbrella.

"Why do you want us to find France?" Belgium asked.

"Say that before you do that!" England criticised. And he settled back onto the couch with his calmness back, "I have some business with him."

"What kind of business do you have with Papa?"

"Something." And the blush was back. England tried hiding it behind the coffee cup. And instantly, they were teasing England… only for Japan to lecture them about teasing their customers when he had returned unannounced.


	9. Chapter 9: A family of three

"I'm _bored_. Can I go _home_, mommy?" Singapore asked casually. Hungary heard the stresses in 'bored' and 'home', well not just Hungary, the _sister_ as well.

Singapore, who had volunteered, wanted to go home. It couldn't irritate Hungary more but Singapore was putting up such a cute face. It had stunned her but she quickly regained her composure.

"You can't, Leon." Hungary replied in a motherly fashion.

They had followed the trail however; it seemed to stop in the country-side. Why would France be there? Since there was no internet connection in the country-side, Singapore couldn't use the internet on his phone. He knew he should have at least brought the _PSP_!

"Why don't we stop for lunch, mother?" Liechtenstein suggested when she spotted a café.

The trail was long, obviously they would be hungry.

"Good idea, Maria!" And Hungary dragged Leon along.

The café was comfortably furnished and the colours chosen were mostly pastel colours. Singapore's curious eyes curiously scanned the place as if all the things were new to him.

Before they set out for their mission, England gave them faux identities: Hungary as Francesca, Liechtenstein as Maria and Singapore as Leon. It was their client's request and as the saying goes, 'The customers are always right!'

A waiter came to serve them, "What can I serve for one beautiful mother and her lovely children?"

The flirty and alluring tone sounded familiar.

The family looked up and saw a tall man with shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes. There was only one word to describe him completely: France.

Leon took out the hidden rope and tossed the other end to Maria. In one swift movement, they bind France by each running in the opposite. France was still trying to absorb what had happened when he was knocked unconscious by Francesca's trusty frying pan.

Francesca fished out her phone and dialled the company's number, "Capture success." And she hung up. Leon smashed smoke bombs on the ground and the four disappeared. The customers in the café clapped in amusement for the act.

Hungary, Liechtenstein and Singapore waited for along the pedestrian. Soon, a black car slowed down and the back doors opened. The driver rolled down the screen revealing Italy smiling.

"There's only room for three… Let's throw him in the car compartment." Singapore suggested.

"But wouldn't France be displeased and it's cruel…" Liechtenstein protested.

Hungary nodded in agreement, "I guess putting him in the compartment is out. He might purposefully fall off the car and escape. We can't put him in the front seat either; he might wake up and hijack the car…"

Her two juniors stared expectantly at Hungary's thoughtful face.

"I know!" Her two juniors looked at each other in confusion.

/^ ^/

No one spoke a word but the silence was very comfortable. Under the back seat passengers' feet was the unconscious France. But of course, they tucked their feet under him and provided a cushion for the man.

"Italy," Singapore spoke, "I want pasta when we get back."

"Okay!" said the jolly man.


	10. Chapter 10: Top Five

It was an intense moment for the members of the agency.

Five countries, the top five, glared hostilely at each other.

The first of the _five_ known countries is, Qatar, a handsome man of olive skin, jet black hair and brown eyes wearing a white robe. The second is the expensively and luxuriously dressed blonde man with forest green eyes, Luxembourg. The third is the bespectacled Singapore wearing cheap summer clothing. The fourth is the dull blue eyed and light blonde haired Norway wearing his usual sailor top. The fifth is the dark brown haired and eyed poker face, Hong Kong.

Does the top five sound familiar? They are the top five richest countries.

It happened right after France ran from England again and England chasing after him with his home cooked scones in hand. No wonder France ran away.

The five countries were placed in a private room and Belgium was curious as to why her little brother might be in her workplace.

"Singapore," Norway was the first to break the heavy silence, "I heard you proposed to Finland."

Singapore was unfazed; instead he easily shrugged it off, "That was not an official government proposal."

"Finland was blushing madly, though." Norway continued.

"Then tell him that I apologise to him for me _loh_." And the silence was back again.

Despite not being in the enclosed room, Belgium felt nervous. Just as Belgium felt the need to enter and interrupt the unpleasant atmosphere, the top five broke into laughter and smiles. Both Norway and Hong Kong had a small smile on their face. The atmosphere became light and cheery.

"Been such a long time!" Qatar held a big and elated smile, "Let's go out for a drink!"

"You can stay at my place if we get too drunk and I know an excellent bar." Luxembourg said.

"Or you guys want to go shopping at my district before the drink?" Singapore suggested.

Hong Kong added followed by agreements from the rest.

"I want to visit Norway's home. Can we go there? I'll apologise to Finland face-to-face." Singapore asked.

Norway nodded in agreement.

With permission to be excused from work for a few days (just in case) from Japan, the five countries headed for the door and disappeared in the distance.

_What was that all about?_ ,the question ringed in the members' head as they watched the five countries go.

* * *

Omake!

Hungary: Hey, Japan!

Japan: What is it, Hungary-san?

Hungary: Don't you think that 'The Matchmake & Detective Agency' is too long for a title?

Italy: I think so too!

Canada: I agree…

Japan: How about MDA?

Hungary: Short and sweet… acceptable!

*In Japan's hands was a report written by Singapore with the title being 'MDA' and the case's name and the description and so on*

8^8

England: *Dark Aura* You will eat it, will you, France?

France *making 'The Scream' face: NOOOOOOO!


End file.
